


A Perfect Rhythm

by katiebour



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the k!meme- Hawke and Anders fighting in unison.  How romantic~ :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I'd really researched the Dragon Age universe system of magic, and thus in this fill it operates much more like a traditional fantasy work than control of the Fade. I might go back and update it at some point... or perhaps not. /shrug

Fenris led the four adventurers as they followed the well-worn path along the Wounded Coast. His eyes darted from one rock to the next, aware that the next hillock could be hiding an ambush. Rand, Hawke's mabari, padded alongside the elvhen warrior, eyes and ears alert, sniffing the breeze cautiously. Fenris was glad to have the hound along; Rand fought like a demon and always gave warning before each fight inevitably found them.

Varric brought up the rear of the group, cradling Bianca lovingly in his arms. He felt better having her at the ready- there had been reports of bandits along the coast, and somehow Hawke attracted low-lifes like flies to honey. If there were bandits anywhere in the vicinity, they were sure to meet. He kept an ear out behind them for the tell-tale scrabble of feet on rock or sand, but found his eyes drawn to the two mages walking companionably in front of him.

Anders and Kit walked side by side, engrossed in conversation with each other. Varric snorted. This was a job, not a romantic stroll along the beach, but the two mages seemed oblivious to their surroundings.

"So you make a tincture of elfroot, then steep it with spindleweed? That's it?" Kit asked.

"Well, you have to bruise the spindleweed leaves a bit with a mortar and pestle first, to release the oils. Then you add them to your tincture- oh, and make sure it's boiling-" Anders continued on, enthusiastically, as Varric's attention wandered. The two mages never seemed to run out of things to talk about, especially when it came to herbs and healing.

"Oh, hold on a moment." Anders called out, putting up his hand, and walked over to the scrub growing alongside the path. He pointed out a dark green plant with reddish blooms to Kit, who bent down next to the him. "This is embrium- if you grind this to a paste and add it-" As he spoke he pulled out his small dagger, and deftly cut off about a third of the stalks- "to your elfroot and spindleweed mix, you can create a potion that will inhibit swelling and reduce pain."

Kit watched as his strong, blunt fingers tied the herbs into a neat bundle, the embrium seeping a dark green sap that stained Anders' fingers. He handed the bundle to her with a smile, and as she took it, their fingers touched, the tips of her fingers closing over his. Kit's breath stilled in her chest as dark amber eyes met honeyed gold. His eyes darkened, and she felt her heartbeat speed up. They'd been dancing around this attraction for years now; as her eyes held his Kit swore a silent oath that this détente would end.

Kit heard Rand let out a warning growl, followed a muttered oath from Fenris as he drew his blade from its baldric. Kit tucked the embrium in her belt and stood, quickly, as Varric brought Bianca to the ready. Anders stood beside her, and she felt the answering surge of magic as he gathered his concentration. Kit gripped her own staff at the ready, shifting into the peculiar half-trance of battle-magic, the world narrowed down to a fine pinpoint, the magics inside her resonating, ready to be released.

The bandits ran at the group, weapons at the ready. Their battle-cries stuttered in their throats at the sight of the elf hefting the enormous sword, his lips drawn back from his teeth in a feral grin. A few of the bandits skidded to a halt as an odd blue-white glow suffused the elf, and at his battle cry they turned and ran. A crossbow bolt caught one in the leg and he fell with a scream, cut quickly off as the mabari leapt on the man, tearing out his throat. Varric primed the chamber with another quarrel, humming under his breath as the dwarf and his crossbow worked in tandem to bring down another bandit.

But the sight that truly terrified the bandits was the two mages, the blond man in front of the woman as if to protect her, amber eyes aflame as he caught two of them in a paralysis spell. The woman behind him followed a second later, and the release of magical energy loosed a vortex of flame that bathed the screaming bandits in a rain of fire. As one bandit slipped underneath the elf's guard and charged the mages, the woman changed focus, and the world slowed as the bandit was caught in a backlash of pure energy. His scream was cut off as the energy carried him several yards backward, landing with a sickening _crunch_ on a nearby rock.

Anders strode forward, the swirl of green changing to a familiar ice-blue as he chanted and thrust his palm toward the elf. Lyrium tattoos glowed as Fenris' body absorbed the healing magic, the gash in his side beginning to close immediately. The remaining two bandits turned and ran, but Anders smiled as familiar energies wove themselves along his skin. Kit's force spell knocked the bandits on their backs, and the mage drove his staff into the ground, chilling the air as the bandits froze, caught in a blast of coldest winter.

Fenris charged in, and with a few strikes of his sword put an end to the bandits. The four of them stood, panting, as the red-muzzled hound sniffed the air for further interlopers.

"Well, we won," Anders said, with a weary grin, turning to the beautiful woman who still radiated magic like golden fire along his skin. "Right," Kit said, the last of the battle-trance fading, noting with alarm the exhaustion on the blond mage's face. _Directing healing magic takes so much out of him; it's much harder to focus a spell to mend flesh in the midst of battle than to throw raw magic around,_ she thought, and without a word extended a tendril of her own energy to him.

Golden energy met dark mahogany, and golden eyes met amber. For a long moment they stared at each other, magic and desire burning between them.

Anders could see how it would be with her, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm, her breath sobbing out as he gave and she took, the sublime melding of magic, bodies, souls.

Varric cleared his throat and Anders shook his head, closing his eyes as he closed himself off to her, putting the flippant mask back in place. "Yes, let's get a move on, shall we?" he said lightly, as they searched the bandits' bodies for potions or coin.

Kit let out a sigh of frustration and bent to the task, gritting her teeth as she reaffirmed her silent oath:

 _This isn't over, Anders._


End file.
